Ten years
by Mundanealumne
Summary: Harry left his life behind ten years ago and is now a very different man. When he gets hired as the new DADA professor what will everyones reactions be to seeing him again?
1. Chapter 1

He walked up to the large iron gates at a steady pace, his face giving nothing away of the turmoil he was experiencing. It wasn't the looming encounters he was about to have that were causing him such feelings; they were actually one of the things allowing him to stay calm. It was the sudden feeling of remembrance that washed over him when he saw the entrance to the grounds of the school that had caused his whole body to go numb for a moment. He collected himself quickly, which was quite a feat considering how much raw emotion had flashed through him.

It was the memories he had carefully pushed aside that had cause the influx of emotion. They had been dealt with a number of years ago, but encountering one of the things that was such a prominent part of his past allowed them to seep into him mind, past the walls he had built. He did not want to dwell on the things he couldn't change. He had grown since the war; he had grown past the pain of his childhood into a man. He would not say that he was a new person. There was always the same personality shining under the surface. He couldn't call it a bad thing- if he allowed the good parts to shine through. There were things he would rather leave behind, and had, but some refused to stop clinging on, hanging around like the panic after a nightmare.

Reaching the gate, he paused for a moment. He had expected someone to come and meet him. He knew that he was on time, so it was odd to not have a guide. They were expecting him to be here today. Minervra had said that she was to come get him herself, so that the big surprise could be in the great hall. Being headmistress, it was possible that she had gotten busy, but she had seemed so bloody exited to see him in person that he doubted it. She must be running late. Maybe something came up that couldn't wait.

It wasn't as if he could not get into Hogwarts. If not through the secret entrances, then through the wards. It was considered rude-if not impossible- to go through another's wards without warning. And if he left and she showed up it might worry her. He debated for a moment and then decided to sit where he was. There was no point in moving, as he had the best view of the grounds from where he was.

It had been so long since he had been here. He couldn't face it- face them- so he had left. He traveled everywhere and anywhere he felt like going, and he had revelled in the freeness. He had not planned to come back. He had not been in contact with anyone from his old life for many years. The only reason he returned is that he was hired. He had told himself when he entered this line of work that it did not matter who was paying him, only the job mattered. Oh, he had his rules in his contracts, but he was not one to be picky about jobs. So when he was contacted by Minervra about a teaching job, well, he had to accept because it fit under his guidelines. When she had found out that he was actually Harry Potter, she was, of course, surprised. After the shock wore off she was thrilled.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see the headmistress walking towards him. She was obviously hurrying, but he caught her relief before her normally stern face transformed as a wide smile graced her face. "It is so good to see you again, Harry." She said as she opened the gate. "Please, come in. Lunch should be starting in fifteen minutes. Would you like to join the staff, or would you like to wait until dinner?" He considered for a moment.

"I think that I may as well get this over with." Seeing her expression he continued, "I will need to get used to the wonderful meals here once again." She smiled once more, pleased with his save. They walked up the lawn in a companionable silence. He was pleased that she did not pepper him with questions like he expected many others too.

"So, what have you told everyone about me?" He asked, preparing himself for what he should expect upon entering.

"Just that the new defence professor is a highly trained individual who contracts out his time under the name 'Thomas Grim'." She scowled. "Did you have to name yourself after that monster?" He smiled at this. He had thought it was rather funny.

"Yes, I did. So, you didn't give them the heads up that it was me?" He was surprised that she had not already told them all. This time she was the one who smiled, a bit maliciously.

"You left with no explanation or contact. Now you get to explain." Great, so now he would have to deal with their full blown reactions to him.

"Who's here?" he asked, trying to decide his best strategy for this. They were already at the doors to the castle. He only had seconds until they entered the great hall.

"You will see in just a moment." She replied, her smile returning. He grimaced, but quickly cleared his face of all emotion and prepared himself. McGonagall glanced at him for a moment and then turned to the entrance to the great hall. The doors were shut, but he could hear conversation inside. He looked closely at Minervra and saw her smile grow before she swung the doors wide open.

The conversations inside we heard clearly for a moment before the doors opened all the way, but as they hit the walls beside them conversation ceased. Harry looked into the room, and saw not five long tables, but one large round table filled with people. People all looking at him. He wondered if they recognized him. Although he had not aged, his physical appearance was still quite different. He was sure that once said aloud they would all make the connection, but so far he just saw curious stares.

There were familiar faces that he expected: Flitwick, Vector, Hagred, and Trelawny. There were also unexpected ones: Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Snape. Snape should have been dead. He saw him die. So how was he sitting right there, sneering just like ten years previously? His mask of indifference almost slipped, but he held strong to what he secretly called his 'inner Slytherin' and managed to slide his eyes over him after a brief hesitation.

He looked back a Minervra and he could practically feel the anticipation as she also looked over the people. He realised that this is what she wanted. She wanted to see how long it took them to recognize him. She made eye contact and raised an eyebrow in question. He decided he would play along. He gave her a nod back, and saw her smirk.

"As I have told you all before, this is out new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Thomas Grim. He is highly skilled in the area of defence and will be a great addition to the staff. Please make him feel welcome. Thomas, please take a seat anywhere you would like." She smirked again as she took the open seat next to Flitwick, leaving the seat between Hermione and Snape open.

"Why, thank you headmistress, for your wonderful welcome." He managed to sound sincere, and pitched his voice a bit lover than usual. He walked toward the seat where Hermione was smiling at him and Snape was looking curiously, but not unwelcoming. "Hello." He said, knowing that sitting next to Hermione the charade wouldn't last long. Of course Hermione spoke first, in a way that reminded him of the first time they had met.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Weasley. I've heard about you. You take dangerous contract jobs all over the world. I gathered all I could once I heard you would be coming here to teach. I know you will enjoy it here at Hogwarts. Everything here is amazing, and the library is-"

"Let the poor bloke breath 'mione. Sorry about that, she gets rather exited about learning." Ron interrupted her. He smiled and held out a hand across Hermione. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, Hermiones husband." Harry shook his hand, and smiled back.

"Yes, sorry about that, I do tend to get a bit exited-" Ron snorted. Hermione carried on as if she hadn't been interrupted. "-about learning. Unfortunately, I'm not a teacher here, but I do enjoy my work at the ministry. I help magical creatures. It's quite fulfilling. I'm sure if I didn't work there, I would be here." She looked closely at him. "Have we met before? You do seem ever so familiar." Harry wasn't going to lie, as he didn't see much point, since they would figure it out soon.

"Yes, we have. In fact we-" Harry was interrupted by McGonagall.

"Why don't we have a round of introductions? After we all introduce ourselves, Thomas can tell us a little about himself, so we can get to know him better." There seemed to be a round of agreement. Other than the people he already knew, Harry was introduced to The transfiguration professor, Martin Kaleder and the Runes professor, Melinda Hopskitch. The other professors were not around, but he was assured that he would meet the other two in the evening. Then he had to stand and Introduce himself.

"Hello. I am the new Defence professor, contract name Thomas Grim. I have fought the dark arts since I was eleven, and have been doing contract work for almost ten years." Before he could continue, Snape interrupted him.

"Are you telling us that you have been doing contract work since you were eleven? Minervra sais you are proficient, but you cannot have been doing that for so long, boy." He sneered. Ahh, good old Snape, always a snarky git. Harry raised an eyebrow, but before he could respond, McGonagall did it for him.

"Severus, Thomas did not say that he has been doing contract work since he was eleven. He has been doing it since he was nineteen." There were a couple of gasps around the table, as he only looked to be nineteen.

"Thank you Minervra." He smiled at her and ran a hand through his hair. "So, I guess that covers it all." before he could sit, Hermione spoke up.

"Where did you go to school?" She sounded curious, but also suspicious. "You sound British, but I don't recall another magical school in Britain. Also you said that we had met before, but I didn't go to school with anyone under the name Thomas Grim." He looked at McGonagall. she shrugged as if to say, 'It's Hermione'.

"I went to school here actually." He put up a hand to silence her before she spoke. " I don't go under my real name because it is dangerous. Also I was trying to leave my old life behind, but I guess the adrenaline rush from the action led me to my job. It' like you always said, Hermione." She began to cry, while Ron looked as if he had just been his over the head. He heard gasps once again as the others figured out who he was. "I could just never get over my 'saving people thing'."


	2. Chapter 2

For once, Hermione was speechless. Harry saw her open and close her mouth several times, but instead of words, only a sob came out. Rons face was turning a shade of red that he had never seen before. For the first time in a while, Harry felt guilty for leaving his friends hanging so long ago. He knew that it was what he had to do, but being here was making him susceptible to these emotions. Looking away for his former best friends, he looked around the table. He could see the confusion on the newer professors faces, but all of the rest had expressions of shock and surprise. He glanced at Snape, who looked as if he was trying to swallow a golf ball. Once again, the git almost made him lose his mask, but he did not allow himself to smirk- even a little.

Neville seemed to be holding up the best, but appeared close to bursting. Harry was unsure if it was with tears or anger. This made him realize that this was the calm before the storm. Soon they would get over their shock and then it would be endless _questions_. That was something he had definitely appreciated for these past years- no one questioning him. He appreciated answering to no one except his current employer. As soon as a job was over he could do his own thing. He was in control of his life. _A master of his own destiny._ That had always made him crack up. It was if the line was created exactly for him. He was definitely a master, but not of destiny. He used to be destiny's bitch, but now they had a very cool and distant relationship- an alliance of sorts. He didn't mess with her or hers, and she returned the favour.

He become conscious of the fact that he was still standing with his face completely blank when Professor Kaleder started to get uncomfortable. He blinked a couple times, realizing he was staring at the man, and sat down. This didn't seem to reassure the man anymore, which amused Harry. He had spent months getting such a perfectly blank look, and got a kick out of creeping people out with it. Usually he didn't do so to innocent bystanders, but one had to get their kicks somewhere.

He had developed such a twisted sense of humour when he was staying in Germany on a contract. He had been hired with three others, and the guy he was paired with was pretty hilarious, in a dark sort of way. It was then that he had perfected the blank look, as well as a few other tricks. Caleb had helped him out with some stuff, and he had returned the favour. They had worked well together and called each other up for jobs sometimes. They were close for people in this industry. He might even call them friends.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ron finally exploded.

"HARRY!? What the Bloody hell do you think the big idea is just showing up here after all this time, calm as can be? You left us! With no explanation! We thought you were captured by the remaining death eaters! We thought you died! Mum was distraught, and Ginny didn't leave her room for days! How dare you just come back here as if none of it ever happened! You think just because you're Harry bloody Potter that you can just do whatever you want!? " Ron was standing now, his chair long forgotten. He seemed about to continue, but Hermione, who has calmed down, held up one hand. It appeared that Ron had gotten some common sense after being married to Hermione, as he closed his mouth, but was glaring at Harry, trying to convey his anger through his eyes instead.

"Harry, I for one would _love_ an explanation about exactly what happened." Hermione was calm, and very, very terrifying. Even Ron, who was behind Hermione seemed scared, as he grabbed his chair and sat, not wanting her to have any reason to look at him. "Where have you been?"

Ten years ago, Harry might have been scared of how calmly Hermione was speaking. He would have spilled his guts and confided everything to them, apologizing till his throat was raw. There was a tiny voice telling him to do exactly that, but he crushed it. He owed these people nothing. They _were_ friends, but he didn't have to explain himself to them, or anyone- not anymore.

Without changing his expression, he allowed his voice to return to normal as he replied, "I don't believe I have to explain myself to you." At her shocked expression, he once more stood. "To finish my introduction, I was born Harry James Potter and I am looking forward to teaching at Hogwarts. As my colleagues, this is all you need to know of me to enable me to complete my contract." He turned back to A livid Hermione. "As you are neither my contractor or associate, I am not required to tell you anything, especially if it does not pertain to my current job." He sat once more. He did feel sort of bad for talking to her like that, but she had to know that he was not the same, and things would never be the same again.

"Now look here you-" Ron was cut off as Harry turned to him and glared. Ron was shocked into silence momentarily, giving enough time for Harry to turn to McGonagall.

"Minervra, as lovely as this lunch is, I suddenly feel the need to go and unpack. Have rooms already been prepared?" Harry kept his voice polite, although he was sure everyone could hear the sarcasm. She did not look very pleased, but as she had no excuse to keep him there she nodded.

"Mimsy!" A house elf popped into existence beside her, "Please show Professor Grim to his rooms." When the house elf turned to him, everyone could see how terrified the poor thing got. Harry, having been in this situation before, knew exactly how to handle the pitiable creature without offending it.

"I am not here for you, Mimsy. I am simply a professor working at this castle. You may do your job without worry." The elf calmed instantly and fell into a great bow, until its ears brushed the ground. He was suddenly reminded of Dobby. It caused him to smile, which was the first emotion he had shown the whole time he had been in the room.

"Wes is honored to serves the great Master!" she squeaked. "I's be tellin all other elveses that youse be teachin the little ones, and not comin heres to tak-"

"Thank you, Mimsy. I think you are a hard worker, even for an elf, yes?" She nodded vigorously, as everyone else in the room tried to follow what was happening. "Well hard workers and good elves are rewarded _after_. Good elves keep The Masters secrets, yes?" He saw her understanding. "Yes, very good elf may even get to serve The Master- even after they cannot serve any other." She began to cry.

"Master be a very generous Master. Good elveses like Mimsy be keepin all The Masters secrets. I's be a very hard worker!" Harry once again smiled at the elf. Yes, a good choice of elf indeed. He turned back to the table and saw the confusion on all the faces. He once again was amused at the emotions he had caused. Hermione especially would be trying to figure out this discussion for a while.

"Minervra, I will be seeing you at dinner." He nodded towards he and then to the rest of the room. "Professors. Guests." Hermione and Ron ere both riled up and the last comment was the tipping point. They both began to yell, as he turned and left the great hall.

As the doors closed behind him-helped with a touch of wandless magic- he allowed a chuckle to pass through his lips. He knew that at dinner time he would answer their questions; they would never give up until he did. Throughout the whole lunch he had been so distracted, he had not thought of any bad memories. He had been entertained by how they had all reacted to him.

They would not be able to spread around that he was the new professor due to a secrecy ward he had erected, but he knew he would have to face the rest of the people he left here- and soon. He imagined everyones reactions to him, especially the rest of the Weasleys with their famous temper. This would be entertaining.

He acknowledged that he had missed them a bit and would enjoy seeing them again, but he would not allow those sort of feelings to be important. He knew he would give them up again, and didn't want to have to pull away again after re-connecting.

He would just enjoy riling them up some more, since he couldn't make their friendships and relationships again. Maybe this was what Draco had felt when he teased them all those years ago. It was just too much fun. He would have to ask the next time he saw the blond.

Following Mimsy down the hallway, he saw that everything remained the same as it had been since his time here. She was leading him through a corridor he vaguely recalled. It was not too far from the defence classroom, which he supposed made since, as his office would be there as well. She stopped in front of a painting of a stormy sky with lightning crashing down to the ground. The lightning itself looked like spells. This was obviously to be his rooms. It was only down the hall and around a corner from the defence room, which was quite convinient.

Mimsy looked up at him and said "The password be 'defence' until youse wants to be changin it, Master." He smiled at her and replied,

"Thank you, Mimsy. That will be all for now." She blinked her large eyes, and swept into a deep bow once more, before popping away. He spoke the password, and the painting swung forward. He steppped into the room and the door swung closed behind him. That was a nice feature, probably due to all the defence professors who had lived here.

The rooms reminded him of the Gryffindor common room, but with a gentler colouring scheme. There was a small sitting area with empty shelves on one side. The other had a small table and chairs. There were three doors on the opposite wall. One led to a bathroom that as like a smaller prefects bathroom, including many mysterious taps. The next was to his bedroom. It had the same basic furniture as his old dorm. The last door led to a office. This surprised him, as he thought the defence office was by the classroom, but he quickly realized that this was that office, and there was a door leading out to the classroom. The 'door' was a painting matching the one in the hall that would take him back to his rooms from the office.

The rooms were pretty great, and he allowed himself a moment of relaxation as he flopped down on his bed. This was the first contract he had in a while where he would be afforded so much comfort. He would have normal work hours, great food, some privacy, and he had people to annoy. Suddenly he smiled as he realized that being back in Britain would be more fun than he thought.


End file.
